


you keep smiling when you look at me (just like me)

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 11: FluffDaichi hates his class seat because he gets the perfect view of Suga at all times.That's it that's the fic.





	you keep smiling when you look at me (just like me)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by and dedicated to Pat-friend! Thank you for the encouragement, idea throwing, and quick edit because I apparently can't catch simple mistakes LOOOOL. You the real MVP ♥♥♥
> 
> Title from Red Velvet's _Fool_ , which I absolutely adore /)w(\

Daichi never realizes how much he prefers sitting in front of Suga until their desks are rearranged and he has to sit _behind_ him. Daichi now sits behind his vice-captain seated next to the window, spending day after day staring at his back.

And it’s not that Daichi sits directly behind Suga, no. He’s placed one row and three desks to his right, which also gives Daichi a good view of Suga’s profile.

It’s _torture._

Suga has distracted him from every lesson they’ve had since the change. He missed sensei’s lecture on practical calculus because he was too busy staring at the way the sun filtering through the window casted a soft glow around Suga’s hair, like he was wearing a halo. He missed another lesson on derivatives because he got distracted by Suga’s pursed lips, his narrowed eyes, the tilt of his head against his fist. Daichi wondered what was bothering him.

(It was club activities. He’d had to leave practice early because his mom suddenly needed him at home. He was worried about what Daichi would say. Daichi, of course, was totally fine with it, more worried about whatever was going on in the Sugawara household than he was about Koushi missing practice.)

Suga puts down his pencil, scratching the tip of his nose before returning to his notes. Daichi very nearly breaks into a soft smile at the way Suga’s nose twitches. He only holds back because he’s in the middle of class. He returns his gaze back to the lecture, hoping that he can somehow fake where his attention truly lies.

He doesn’t know if Suga’s aware of the way Daichi stares at him. Daichi _really_ hopes he isn't, afraid that Suga will think he’s weird and break up with him.

The two of them only started going out recently, after a confession full of stuttering and cheeks painted red with rosy blushes. They left the gym with hands clasped together, walking away with soft giggles and quiet promises. Daichi was over the moon.

However, that was before he realized he sat in front of Suga for all their classes. Now, with this new arrangement, he’s starting to regret ending up in this position.

Daichi loses focus again, eyes moving from the chalkboard ahead of him to gaze at Suga instead. Suga, unlike him, is paying attention to the lecture, looking back and forth between his notes and sensei’s demonstration. Daichi loves the concentration in his eyes, the way his pale fingers curl around the pencil.

It’s awful, to say the least, how easily distracted he is by his partner. It’s only been a little over a week since they switched seats, but Daichi doesn’t know how he’ll last the rest of the year like this.

“ _Sawamura!_ ”

Daichi’s attention suddenly whips to sensei calling his name. She gives him an amused smile.

“Y-yes?”

“Keep your focus _in_ class and not outside, please,” she says.

Daichi flushes, nodding. “Uh, yes.”

Around him, his classmates titter and giggle, and he looks down with a frown, pretending to scrawl something in this notebook. At least they don’t think he was staring at _Suga_.

When he finally feels majority of the mortification subsiding, he lifts his eyes back to look at Suga, who meets his gaze. Daichi blushes again when their eyes meet, stomach flipping at Suga’s fond expression. Suga flashes a smile, waving at him, and he can’t help but grin and wave back.

Suga returns his attention back to the lesson, and Daichi’s heart sinks. When he realizes how disappointed he is that Suga isn’t looking at him anymore, he lets out a long sigh.

He has no idea how he’s going to be able to stay in this seat.

* * *

Suga knows Daichi stares at him during class. It’s flattering, the way Daichi looks at him with total adoration and wonder. If he were more self-conscious he’d have a constant blush on his face, but he figures that at least one of them has to maintain some form of tact.

Daichi gets called out in class by sensei one afternoon, and Suga can’t help but snicker with his classmates. The way Daichi sinks into his seat, definitely _not_ writing something in his notes as far as Suga can tell with the way he frowns at himself, fills Suga with incredible fondness.

When Daichi finally looks up, Suga beams at him, palm raising in a tiny wave before focusing his attention back to the lecture. He can hear Daichi’s sigh from where he sits, and he has to hold back another giggle.

He’s almost certain that Daichi is going to ask to look at his notes again because he missed today’s lesson. Suga doesn’t mind in the least, more than happy to help his boyfriend after distracting him so much.

Suga’s right, of course, because Daichi does ask for his notes after they leave club that day.

“Are you sure?” Daichi confirms. “If you need them tonight I can copy them another time.” His eyebrows are pinched with concern, and Suga thinks he worries too much.

He waves a dismissive hand, nodding. “Yeah, it’s fine, Daichi.” He flashes what he hopes is a comforting smile.

The answering grin that Daichi gives him leaves Suga’s heart fluttering like hummingbird wings in his chest. They walk home together hand-in-hand, and that leaves Suga’s heart fluttering too.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Koushi had to rush home because relatives were coming over and his mom needed extra help around the house. Nothing major, folks, I promise ;p
> 
> ~~I’m looking for a committed beta for this month-long project. If you’re interested, please let me know c:~~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](http://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/post/182593968239/you-keep-smiling-when-you-look-at-me-just-like)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
